


How Lucky We Are

by Andramion



Series: ask meme fic(let)s / tumblr prompts / drabbles [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, just me loving bokuto through other characters, so basically just my regular jam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/pseuds/Andramion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all seriousness, Bokuto is - in all ways- simply ridiculous. It's making it a lot harder for Tooru to keep his cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Lucky We Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryonello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryonello/gifts).



Tooru digs his fingers into the muscle of Bokuto's forearm, pulls it a little tighter against his chest.

"You're ridiculous," he tells him, pressing his nose against the bare skin of Bokuto's bicep. "Absolutely ridiculous."

With the way he's leaning back against Bokuto's side, Tooru can feel his chest shake with a silent laugh and Tooru slides a little further down the sofa, hides his face behind Bokuto's arm a little more.

Bokuto is ridiculous. If Tooru was more of a blusher, he definitely wouldn't be able to keep his cool around him. He's ridiculous, with his ridiculous hair, ridiculous choice of words, ridiculous behaviour, his ridiculously ridiculous shoulders.

It's all ridiculously charming and Tooru can't get enough of him.

It was torture during the time Bokuto was still so ridiculously dense, just going around throwing those _arms_ around Tooru's shoulder, squeezing him in against his chest without knowing how much it made Tooru's head swim with giddiness, his heart clench in longing.

It's a little better now, even if Tooru now knows Bokuto's at least 5 percent less dense and two times as teasing as Tooru thought he was. Now Tooru gets to take Bokuto to their friends' parties as his date, Tooru gets to kiss him when he wants to and put his hands all over him when he wants to (Bokuto seems to always be up for anything, really, and his ridiculous stamina has proven rather useful).

Now he gets to hear Bokuto laugh loudly and to watch him smile softly, he gets to joke around with him without worrying about his feelings showing on his face. Now he gets to lie down on the sofa with him, to burrow into his side and watch whatever stupid thing on the telly has caught Bokuto's eye that evening. Even the way Bokuto gets so focussed on the programs, so uncharacteristically quiet, is something Tooru's gotten used to. It makes his chest swell to know those kinds of little things about him.

"So ridiculous," he mumbles, moving his lips against Bokuto's skin, the little hairs on his forearm tickling his nose. Bokuto's grip on him tightens a little and the back of Tooru's head is suddenly a lot warmer when Bokuto leans his cheek on it.

"Love you," Bokuto tells him and something in Tooru lurches - his heart, his stomach, it could be either really - because this is.. this is more, this is new and sudden and early and it feels weirdly natural to hear those words from him.

Slowly, Tooru sits up and the arm around his chest slides down until the hand lays on his stomach, Bokuto's fingers curling around the hem of Tooru's shirt automatically. "What is it?" Bokuto asks when Tooru twists where he sits and looks at him.

"You..," Tooru starts, but he doesn't really know what to say and to think _he_ , Oikawa Tooru, is speechless is somehow so funny he starts laughing out loud. "You, you just!" He tries to calm down, but it's just.. it's so Bokuto, to just say it out of nowhere, no build-up, no cheesy background music, no nothing.

"Hey!" Bokuto exclaims, and the pout of his lips is adorable. Colour rises high on his cheeks and Tooru's heart warms just as fast at the sight of it. "I just felt it so I wanted to tell you but if it's that stupid I'll just shut up."

"Yes, yes, shut up, Koutachin," Tooru tells him, turning around and sitting up on his knees. he grabs Bokuto's face and kisses him, pressing his lips against that pout until it gives and Bokuto relaxes into the kiss as well.

"I love you too," Tooru tells him, kissing all over Bokuto's face. "I love you too, my god, so much, Koutachin, so much."

It takes a while, but when they finally calm down, they're grinning at each other and Tooru's heart is still racing at the look in Bokuto's eyes.

"You're missing who the killer is," Tooru says. Bokuto's eyes grow wide and he quickly looks back at the screen, his brows furrowing as he tries to catch up with the part of the story he missed.

Tooru settles back into his previous spot, legs stretched out across the three sofa pillows, pulling Bokuto's arm around him again.

He snuggles back against Bokuto and kisses his hand before laying it down against his chest, his own hands covering Bokuto's.

"You're so, so ridiculous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count:
> 
> ridiculous - 14 times
> 
> [Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_X7l2g3-ASw) bc I am a sucker for song (titles)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and if you'd leave me a comment that would definitely make my day. I hope yours is going well too!


End file.
